


Women That Shower Together...

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: Prompt:  for the fic requests,,, Nadine and Chloe winding down after a long day?After they get the Tusk, Chloe and Nadine find some interesting ways to wind down after their adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be one part, but then I got inspired to make it longer :)

With their stomachs full of pizza and drinks, all Nadine, Chloe, and Sam headed back to a hotel they booked at the last minute. Sam got his own room several doors down, while Nadine and Chloe had to share a room.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Nadine said as they stepped into the room and saw only one bed.

“It’s big enough for us to share,” Chloe said and set her bag down.

Nadine strode past her and headed for the restroom. Chloe frowned.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Nadine turned around and raised her eyebrow. “I’m going to take a much needed shower. In case you haven’t noticed, the last few days have been rough.”

Chloe scrunched her nose. “You are not getting the shower first.”

Nadine crossed her arms and sized Chloe up with an amused look. “Is that so?”

“I’m the one who organized the job, so I get to shower first,” Chloe said and walked over to Nadine.

“Not a chance. I’ve earned dibs. You forced me to work with Sam Drake.”

“But you guys are good no-” Chloe stopped mid-sentence as Nadine pulled her shirt off to reveal a black sports bra underneath.

She was sure her mouth was open so wide that drool was coming out.

Nadine took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

“I told you I earned it,” her muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

Chloe just stood there in shock. She knew Nadine was built just by looking at her arms, but she hadn’t been prepared for the brief glimpse of abs she saw. Her mouth watered just thinking about it.

She thought back to all their previous interactions. All the personal stories they shared, the looks they gave each other, and Chloe made up her mind. She was getting to that shower even if it killed her.

She heard the water start up, and she smirked to herself.

~

Nadine moaned in relief as she felt the hot water rinse the grime and dirt from her body. Her curls were hanging loose, happy to be freed from their ponytail, and her muscles were very glad for the soothing effects of the hot water.

She braced her hands against the same wall as the shower head and held her head under the spray. She was so distracted by the shower that she barely registered the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

She turned around just in time to see the shower door open, and Chloe’s naked body stepped into the shower with her.

“Frazer, what the hell are you doing?!” Nadine asked and tried to keep her eyes focused above Chloe’s neckline.

“Taking a shower,” Chloe said simply and moved towards the shower spray. Nadine stepped out of her way and tried to cover her private bits.

Chloe turned around to face her with a smirk. “No need to hide the goods. I’m only here to shower.”

“Yeah? So, you normally climb into showers with other woman then?” Nadine asked and rested her head against the opposite wall. All she had wanted was a peaceful shower, and now this. In any other circumstance, she would be thankful for her good luck, but now she was just tired.

“Usually, they ask me to,” Chloe said and stepped under the spray. “You can ask me to if you want to.”

Nadine blinked in surprise. She hadn’t really been sure if Chloe was into women, and now she had her answer.

“Are you propositioning me, Frazer?” she asked.

Chloe shrugged. “Just making an offer. It’s up to you if you want to take it. We can simply share a shower or we can shower and have some fun.”

“You’re messing with me,” Nadine said. After Rafe’s and her lieutenant’s betrayal, she knew a trap when she saw it. Especially with Chloe being her new business partner, she was not about to screw things up with her, no matter how tempted she was.

Chloe looked her up and down. “Not yet, but I’d like to.”

“You’re mad,” Nadine scoffed. “You can’t possibly think-”

“What I’m offering is a chance for both of us to unwind after a long day,” Chloe said. “You don’t have to say yes even though it looks like you want to.”

Nadine chewed her bottom lip as she thought it over. It was hard to believe that she and Chloe were at each other’s’ throats days ago, and now they were sharing a shower. It all seemed so surreal, but when she blinked, Chloe was still naked in front of her.

It had been awhile since she had someone to warm her bed, and Chloe’s offer was looking quite tempting from where she stood.

As if sensing the conflict in Nadine’s mind, Chloe moved closer to her until their lips were inches apart.

“Don’t think too much on it, love,” she said softly and brushed her lips against the corner of Nadine’s mouth. Her hand dragged up Nadine’s muscular thigh, and the other woman had to bite back a moan.”

“It’s just you and me, here and now,” Chloe added.

Nadine stared into her eyes and couldn’t hold back any longer. It had been a rough couple of days, and she was done fighting her feelings on this.

“Fuck it,” she said and threaded her hands through Chloe’s hair and yanked the other woman’s mouth to hers.

As their lips met, Chloe pressed her body against Nadine’s and both of them moaned into each other’s mouths.

The kiss was passionate but slow with both women taking the time to learn each other. Before they could get too into it, Nadine pulled away.

“Maybe we should clean up before we do this. We’ve been wading through decades old water and who knows what else,” Nadine suggested, and Chloe smirked.

“You wash my back, and I’ll wash yours?” she asked with a wink, and Nadine chuckled.

“Sure, something like that,” she said and picked up a washcloth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting in and outside the shower ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a whopping 2,000 words for you, with some elaboration on Nadine's backstory. Enjoy!

As soon as the last of the soap rinsed away, Chloe attacked Nadine’s lips and pinned her body to the back shower wall.

Nadine was anything but passive and kissed her back with passion. Her hands clutched Chloe’s back and she pulled her tighter against her.

Chloe nibbled on her jaw and kissed her way down to Nadine’s neck. She scraped her teeth against the skin and sucked on it, making Nadine hiss.

“Easy, alright?” Nadine said when she was sure she felt a bruise forming. She had enough marks on her from the past few days.

Chloe moved her mouth up and took Nadine’s bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand slid up Nadine’s muscular thigh and stroked the area between her legs.

Nadine pulled her in for a kiss right as Chloe slid her fingers past her labia. She moaned into Chloe’s mouth, and Chloe found her clit and stroked it.

Chloe’s fingers moved in small circles, slowly building up the pleasure in Nadine. Their tongues met and dueled for dominance, and Nadine breathed in Chloe’s scent.

She could hardly focus on anything other than the way Chloe’s fingers were making her feel. It had been too long since she had last been with a woman, and while sleeping with Chloe wasn’t the best idea, she needed it at the moment.

Nadine gasped when Chloe slid two fingers inside her and curled them. Her fingers dug into Chloe’s arms, and Chloe pressed further into her.

Chloe placed a kiss on her bottom lip, clearly enraptured with the blissful look on Nadine’s face.

“You like that, huh?” she teased and thrust her fingers. Nadine gave out a choked moan, and Chloe bit down lightly on her neck.

“Shit, right there,” Nadine said and groaned when Chloe curled her fingers again. Chloe slipped in a third, stretching Nadine and making her hiss.

“Love, the sounds you make are adorable,” Chloe purred, and Nadine’s cheeks grew hot.

“Couldn’t use a different word?” Nadine groaned. “Adorable is not something you want to hear when-” She let out a low moan.

“Ah, so that’s how I get you to shut up,” Chloe said and massaged the spot again that cut off Nadine’s train of thought.

Nadine’s finger had to be bruising Chloe’s arms by now, but oh gods, her legs were trembling from the pleasure. She cursed under her breath and threw her head back. Chloe hitched Nadine’s leg up and pressed deeper with her fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nadine whispered. She nipped Chloe’s lips and then drew them into a soft kiss.

“I’m trying,” Chloe whispered against her lips. Her fingers thrust into Nadine, making her cry out in passion. Her thumb rubbed circles around Nadine’s clit, and Nadine’s inner walls clenched around her fingers.

“That’s it,” Chloe said. “Come for me.”

Nadine clung to Chloe as she rode out her orgasm on her fingers. She was panting by the time it ended, even though twinges of pleasure still coursed through her body.

Chloe slipped her fingers out and planted a gentle kiss on Nadine’s lips. “See, wasn’t that fun?”

Nadine rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You started it.”

Chloe raised her eyebrow. “I didn’t hear any complaints from you. I do remember you begging me-”

In a flash, Nadine had their positions reversed with Chloe’s body pinned against the shower wall.

“Shut up and spread your legs,” Nadine said and slid her hand down Chloe’s toned body. Chloe swallowed a moan.

“Or what?”

“Or you don’t get to feel my tongue on you,” Nadine replied and smirked. She pressed a kiss to Chloe’s collarbone and kissed her way down to Chloe’s breasts.

She took a nipple in each hand and pinched them, drawing a moan from Chloe’s lips.

Her lips and tongue trailed a path down Chloe’s stomach until her mouth hovered right above Chloe’s slit.

She knelt between Chloe’s legs and slung a thigh over her shoulder. She dragged her tongue up Chloe’s slit and parted her folds. Chloe moaned loudly, and Nadine wrapped her lips around her clit.

The taste of Chloe was sweeter than she expected, and she stroked her clit with her tongue. Nadine winced when she felt Chloe pull on her curls, but there was no stopping now. She wanted to know what it felt like to have Chloe tremble under her tongue.

Chloe’s knee buckled, and Nadine caught her to hold her in place. Her tongue didn’t let up for a second, and Chloe cried out when she came.

Her body moved around so much that Nadine lost her grip, and they both crashed to the bathroom floor.

Chloe was laying on top of Nadine, and Nadine figured they had a few new bruises to add to their collection. She sighed and ran a hand over Chloe’s back.

“Are you hurt?” she asked, and Chloe hid her face against Nadine’s skin.

“Just my pride,” Chloe mumbled. “You make for a nice landing pad. All muscle, my ass.”

“Says the woman who landed on top of me,” Nadine groaned. She was more than ready to get out of the shower.

“I tried to warn you, but you seemed pleasantly occupied,” Chloe replied, and Nadine thumped her on the back.

“It was your idea to do this in the shower,” Nadine pointed out and helped Chloe to her feet.

She turned off the water, and they both climbed out of the shower. Chloe took in the newly forming bruises on Nadine’s skin.

“Damn, you okay?” she asked as her fingers traced over the hickey on her neck.

Nadine swatted her hand away. “I’m fine. You should get dressed. I need to do my hair.”

Chloe kissed Nadine’s shoulder. “You know, this doesn’t have to be a one-time thing.”

Nadine turned her head slightly to look into Chloe’s eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

Chloe looked at her coyly. “Exactly what I said. Let me know if you’re interested in a repeat. Preferably, in a bed this time.”

She wrapped a towel around herself and left Nadine alone in the bathroom.

Nadine stared at the bathroom door long after Chloe left. Her brain tried to convince her of all the reasons why she shouldn’t get involved: Chloe was her business partner, Chloe was reckless, and Chloe was a gamble.

But her heart pointed out that Chloe was loyal to her friends (to a degree), and Chloe was also very passionate about her goals.

She shook her head and focused on her hair. Half an hour and detangled moisturized curls later, she stepped into the bedroom wearing nothing but her towel.

Chloe was still wearing hers and reading a magazine on the bed.

Nadine put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. “A bit presumptuous, don’t you think?”

Chloe looked her up and down with a smile on her face. “Not really. You’re predictable to a degree.”

“And if I changed my mind?” Nadine asked.

Chloe shrugged. “You’re welcome to, but I don’t think you will.”

Nadine climbed onto the bed with her and frowned. Chloe pulled Nadine onto her lap and kissed her softly.

“We need rules,” Nadine said in between kisses.

“I’m all ears,” Chloe said and took Nadine’s towel off. She didn’t get a chance to fully appreciate her abs in the shower.

“First of all-”

“Holy shit, your abs!” Chloe said and ran her hands over them. “I could grate cheese over them.”

Nadine muffled her laugh. “Frazer, seriously, let me finish.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip and slipped her hand between Nadine’s legs. “Oh, I plan to make you.”

Nadine bit back a moan. “This stays in the bedroom. Nothing happens outside of it.”

Chloe rubbed Nadine’s clit and kissed her plump lips. “We already broke that rule in the shower.” She traced her tongue against the shell of Nadine’s ear.

“You know what I mean. Nothing can happen when we’re on a job. It could put us in danger.”

Chloe pulled back slightly and studied Nadine’s face. “Hmm, interesting since your affection for me saved my life when I decided to go after the train.”

Nadine’s face hardened, and she tried to pull away, but Chloe held her in place with her hands on her hips.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” Chloe quickly reassured her. “Just pointing out that line between business and pleasure is easy to blur.”

“Not for me,” Nadine said, and her features softened as she looked away. “I don’t want you getting hurt, Chloe. Especially if it was because of me.”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. She loved it when Nadine said her name.

She pulled Nadine in for a lovingly slow kiss. “Well, our job is not for the risk averse, but we’ll be careful. I promise. Any other rules?”

“Sam cannot know,” Nadine said seriously, and Chloe started laughing.

“Oh, come on! Now, that’s not fair!” she said, but Nadine’s expression did not change.

“Are you saying I can’t hold over his head the fact that I’m fucking the woman that he’s terrified of?”

“Exactly, I’d never hear the end of it. Anything you want to add to the rules?” Nadine asked.

Chloe smirked. “Sure. Sometime, you have to tell me about you and Asav.”

Nadine grimaced and moved off her lap. “Never, and talk about a mood killer.”

“You know about me and Nate,” Chloe pointed out, and Nadine shrugged.

“You volunteered that information,” she replied.

“Just a little bit of information,” Chloe pleaded. “I am dying to know how he managed to get you in bed.”

Nadine groaned and faced Chloe. “Fine. I was young and wanted any advantage I could get. He was interested, so I didn’t turn him down. It was only once, and he liked it enough where I was his favorite for a while until I moved on. That’s all I’m willing to share.”

Chloe scrunched up her nose at the thought of Asav and Nadine together. “Was it good?”

Nadine fought to keep a smile from her face. “Gods no, he was awful. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes during the entire thing. Your turn. Was Nathan Drake good in bed?”

Chloe shrugged. “Good enough to scratch a recurring itch.”

“You and Sam never…”

“No, never!” Chloe said and smacked Nadine’s arm for even thinking of it. “That’s just a little too weird for my taste.”

She thought for a minute and gazed into Nadine’s eyes. “You and Rafe?”

Nadine scoffed. “I didn’t even have to sleep with him, thank goodness. My reputation did all the work for me. He had a bit of a thing for me, but I think he was almost too scared to try it, so he went after my men instead.”

She looked over to Chloe’s body and realized Chloe was still wearing a towel. She reached over and fiddled with it until it unraveled. Chloe moved on top of her, and Nadine rested her hands on Chloe’s waist.

“Enough talk about men,” Chloe said and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met, and they kissed slowly.

Nadine slid her hands up Chloe’s body until Chloe grabbed them and pinned them above Nadine’s head. At Nadine’s look, she shrugged.

“It’s a control thing,” she said and kissed her again.

Nadine laughed against her lips, and Chloe had her moaning again in seconds. Eventually, she had to release her hands so she could kiss her way down Nadine’s body.

Nadine kept her hands above her head, even when she felt Chloe part her legs. She lifted her head to see Chloe’s descend between her thighs, and the pleasure that followed rocked her world.

Chloe’s fingers were inside her again as Chloe’s tongue teased her clit. She struggled to let Chloe maintain control because all she wanted to do was flip them over and straddle Chloe’s face.

She didn’t have to wait long before her climax washed over her. She whimpered and did her best to not buck Chloe off her.

Fisting Chloe’s hair, she tugged to bring the woman back up to her lips. Chloe smiled against the kiss, and they just held each other for a while.

They weren’t sure who feel asleep first. The day’s events caught up to them, and soon they were asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed don't forget to leave some kudos and/or a comment. it would be very appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing moment between the two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far ;)

Chloe woke up alone in bed, but her bladder tore her thoughts away from Nadine’s absence. She sprinted to the bathroom to answer nature’s call.

Once she was done, she looked up and saw Nadine soaking in the bathtub with steaming rising from the water. She looked Chloe over with a smug grin.

“You know, I’m all for sex and cuddles, but don’t you think it’s a bit too soon for this part of our relationship?” she asked and motioned to Chloe sitting on the toilet.

Chloe glared at her. “I’m sorry my bodily functions have inconvenienced you during your morning soak,” she said with a roll of her eyes. She quickly finished and washed her hands.

“Leaving so soon?” Nadine asked. Her curls were tied back like usual, and Chloe almost preferred to see her wear her hair down.

“I didn’t want trebuchet our relationship into something more commitment like,” Chloe said and stuck out her tongue. Nadine still had a smirk on her face.

“Trebuchet is a noun, not a verb, so you can’t interchange it with the verb catapult,” Nadine pointed out.

“I’m going back to bed where I’m wanted,” Chloe said and grabbed the doorknob.

“Why don’t you join me?” Nadine asked. “There’s enough room for the both of us.”

Chloe didn’t even pretend to hesitate.

“See I told you women usually asked me,” she said as she slid into the water and sat between Nadine’s legs.

Nadine kissed the back of her neck and poured some warm water over her arms.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Nadine said, and Chloe nodded and moaned.

“I don’t think my muscles have ever thanked me this much,” Chloe said and rested her head against Nadine’s neck.

“What? No smug comment?” Chloe asked. As much as she liked this peaceful moment with Nadine, she wasn’t going to make out it to be more than it was. They didn’t have an exact term for what they were, and Chloe was in no rush to find one.

“No need,” Nadine said and slid her arm around Chloe’s waist. She pressed her lips against Chloe’s shoulder.

“Who knew that the former head of Shoreline liked to cuddle?” Chloe teased, and Nadine nipped her skin.

“I have my moments.”

“Sure you do, pillow princess,” Chloe said, and Nadine’s hand slipped lower on her body. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to regret those words.

“Is that what you call me eating you out in this very shower?” Nadine’s hand drifted even lower until her fingers grazed Chloe’s slit.

Her teeth nibbled the shell of Chloe’s ear, and Chloe could barely gather her words.

“You let me fall, if I remember correctly. Doesn’t count,” Chloe said.

“Oh really? I guess we’ll have to fix that.” Nadine touched Chloe’s chin, and Chloe turned to face her just as their lips met. Nadine’s fingers slipped between her folds and massaged her clit.

The hot water mixed with pleasure was making her slightly dizzy, but Chloe wouldn’t change it for anything. Nadine’s tongue stroked hers, and she gasped when Nadine slid a finger inside her.

Nadine kissed her passionately, barely leaving Chloe any chance to draw air. Chloe cupped Nadine’s cheek and kissed her eagerly, oxygen be damned.

The fingers between her legs worked harder, and she tensed up when her climax washed over her. Her body shuddered in Nadine’s arms, and she whimpered into her mouth. As her body settled down, Nadine’s fingers kept moving.

The angle of her hand helped her to press against Chloe’s g-spot, and she quickly brought her to another orgasm.

Chloe pushed Nadine’s hand away after that one and took the moment to breathe.

“Holy hell,” Chloe said. “You are definitely not a pillow princess.”

Nadine chuckled and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s stomach. “Would you like another demonstration?”

“Why? So you can fuck me into next week just because I insulted your pride?” Chloe wiped the sweaty strands of hair from her face.

“My pride wasn’t insulted. You were just wrong, and I wanted to prove a point.”

“Well, that you did,” Chloe whispered and relaxed against Nadine.

Nadine gave her arms, back, and neck a light massage until Chloe was moaning again. Her hands moved to touch her intimately, but Chloe’s reflexes caught her.

“I don’t think I could handle anymore. Let’s just rest for the moment, yeah?” Chloe offered and released Nadine’s.

Nadine smirked. “Fair enough.” She kissed Chloe’s jaw.

Chloe sighed. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll return the favor.” Nadine’s lips smiled against her skin.

“No need, Frazer. Sitting here is fine,” she replied. “It’s soothing and calming after the week we had.”

Chloe thoughts drifted back to the Tusk. “Want to bet that Sam’s still sulking about our noble plans for the Tusk?”

Nadine groaned. “Let’s not talk about him while we’re naked in a bathtub.”

“Right, sorry about that. Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“It depends on what you want to kiss…” Nadine said. Chloe managed to turn around her in arms, even though the position was uncomfortable as she knelt between Nadine’s legs.

She took Nadine’s face in her hands and kissed her softly and slowly. She leaned into it, and their wet breasts pressed against each other.

Nadine’s hands slipped to Chloe’s waist but didn’t venture any farther. She had to break away from the kiss to get some air.

“Frazer, we’re supposed to be relaxing,” Nadine pointed out, and Chloe shrugged. She played with a loose curl, and Nadine grabbed her hand.

“Don’t touch my hair,” she said firmly. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t seem to mind yesterday when-”

“Well, it’s not like you had much else to grab to get my attention. It takes me awhile to get my hair like this, so please don’t touch it,” she said, and Chloe pulled back her hand.

“Hmm, I learn something new every day,” she said and let her gaze wander over Nadine’s hair.

“I remember waking up in the middle of the night to see you wearing a bonnet. Did you seriously wake up in the middle of the night to go get it?” Chloe asked, and Nadine laughed.

“I wasn’t letting my curls go to waste on those scratchy sheets.”

Chloe leaned in with a grin on her face. “How about I buy you a silk one?”

Nadine beamed at her. “I already own a few, but the gesture is nice.”

“Are you sure you couldn’t use another one? We are about to be filthy moderately well-off,” she said.

“Sure, why not?” Nadine said with a shrug, and Chloe grinned at her.

“And maybe you’ll wear your hair down more often,” Chloe added, and Nadine fixed her with a glare that made her laugh.

“What?” Chloe asked defensively. “It’s not like we’ll always be working. Your hair is gorgeous, and it looks really good when you let the curls hang on their own.”

“Next you’ll be asking me to dress up more often,” Nadine replied, and she regretted saying it the instant she looked at Chloe’s face.

“Well, I haven’t seen you in a dress or a suit, yet, so…”

“I’m not a Barbie doll for you to dress up and style my hair,” Nadine said pointedly, and Chloe decided to take it down a notch. She wasn’t sure why Nadine was defensive, but she imagined that this wasn’t the first time Nadine had been told such.

So she went in a different direction. She slid her hand up Nadine’s arm. “Well, the main reason I want to see you in a dress is just so I could take it off you.”

That got Nadine’s attention, and she looked over Chloe curiously. “That’s all?”

“Not at all. If you had a dress with a slit up the side, I could pin you to the wall and fuck you with my fingers. Can you imagine wearing a sexy little black cocktail dress with my fingers buried inside you?”

Nadine moaned. “Go on.”

Chloe pulled away. “I’d prefer to show you in person.”

Nadine rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll do it for one night, but you have to take me some place nice.”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. “Nadine Ross, are you asking me out on a date?”

Nadine turned her head away, but Chloe caught her chin with her fingers.

“Because if you asked, I’d definitely say yes,” Chloe whispered.

“Is that right?” Nadine said with a sly smirk. “Well then, Frazer, would you-”

“You’re asking me out on a date, and you can’t even bother to say my name? I am so hurt,” Chloe said dramatically and threw her arm over her eyes.

Nadine slid her thigh between Chloe’s legs, and Chloe grasped onto her shoulders and moaned.

“Guess I know how to make you shut up too,” Nadine retorted. She placed her hands and Chloe’s neck and brought her in for a kiss.

“Chloe…” she whispered and kissed her again. “Frazer. Will you go on a date with me?”

Chloe smiled into the kiss. “I don’t know. My heart is still hurting from being called a selfish dickhead.”

“I’ll let you fuck me with a strap-on,” Nadine replied, and Chloe crushed their lips together.

Every moment of tension they had to bear through in the past week came out in full force, and neither of them were prepared for the rush of feelings that overwhelmed them.

Somehow, two complete opposites had found a friend in the other and had bonded in such a way that was baffling to others. But neither one of them regretted it or where it led them.

“Deal,” Chloe whispered, and the women lost themselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not despair, there is more Chloe x Nadine fic to come. I have a nice juicy double prompt waiting for me in my Tumblr inbox. My tumblr username is the same, so feel to drop by and say hi or leave me another prompt :3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a tease, I know, but I have to head to bed soon, and I didn't have time to write out a sex scene. The next chapter will be a sex scene though. I promise!


End file.
